


One Shots and Writing Pieces I never finished

by Violet_Stormbringer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormbringer/pseuds/Violet_Stormbringer
Summary: These are just a bunch of one shot pieces and other pieces I'd never gotten around to doing anything with.Enjoy y'all!(Yes, Long Violate The Queen is still going on. I'm working on it, promise.)





	1. The Dragon Awakens

To Violet, her scars weren’t a blemish upon her skin. They were a gift, granted to her by The Gods as proof of her survival.

What cruel Gods, ‘granting’ her wounded skin and torn flesh as a supposed ‘gift’! Rather than allowing her to heal, The Gods decided instead to subject her to further pain and self-destruction.

Truly, it angered her. Yet, as her anger grew, she felt herself only further restrained, tossed into a cage and bound by the shackles holding her back. Shackles forced upon her by Leviathan, who saw her power for what it was and sealed her away!

For her safety, he told her. So that she’d never cause harm to those she cared about.

She wasn’t stupid, you foolish god! She wouldn’t harm her friends if she’d lost control! She would only hurt those who dared stand against her!

Her restraints continued to tighten, choking her as she continued to harness the power of Undine, and the Serene Mind. Yet another product of Leviathan’s horrible curse upon her.

And then, Script died. Fallen before Mullen, under the orders of some God. And she felt a surge of power explode from her that she’d never felt before in her life.

And her shackles were removed, Undine’s Serene Mind swept aside as a flame burned bright within her, smothering even her Fighting Spirit.

And with a guttural roar, her power flowed through her entire being, complete as she was released from the chains which bound her, most importantly the chain which bound her hands from ever taking life once more.

She was finally herself again. There was no difference between Mephianese Silverlake, the timid woman who threw her lot in with a group of thieves, or Violet Silverlake, the woman who stepped up and took her fate into her own hands.

They were now one and the same, the both of them the very same Bringer of Storms.

> __
>
>> _Within her inner being, the two stared at each other._
>> 
>> _Mephianese, a timid woman who barely stood to be six feet tall when she’d met Avora and the others._
>> 
>> _And Violet, a young woman who just reached up to eight feet in height when Avora had decided to betray her and their friends._
>> 
>> _And the two of them joined hands, merging into one being._

And together, they released their power, a bright purple energy the likes of which Mullen had never seen.

Violet stood from her kneel, enveloped in the same bright purple energy which had exploded outwards of her. She took a deep breath, her eyes still closed.

Mullen lifted his blade, taking a breath. “Violet. I had to kill him. He was the host of The White Dragon, the savior of Humanity. If the non-humans are to win this war, the humans must all be destroyed, as well as those who dare sympathize with them.”

Violet opened her mouth and spoke. “Script was my best friend. I don’t care if he was the catalyst for the worlds destruction. He was still someone I loved and trusted!”

Violet’s eyes shot open as she rushed forward and stood before Mullen, leaning in and staring him in his green hues.

“And you killed him. For that, you will pay.”

For the first time ever, there was a look of absolute hatred in her dark purple eyes, the glow of rage all too familiar to Mullen. 

Mullen stepped back, composing himself. “Violet, if you are going to fall victim to your emotions, you are no longer worthy of being The Bringer of Storms.”

Violet gave a laugh. “Is that right? Well, if that’s how you really feel…”

With that, Violet took a stance, planting her feet firmly on the ground and lifting her fists. “Come take it from me.”

Mullen scoffed, twirling his blade. “We’ve gone through this song and dance before, Violet. You are no match for me.”

“You’ve no idea how many times I’ve heard that said to me, Mullen. I’m waiting for someone to prove it.”

Mullen took a breath. “If that is how things are to be played…then fine! I hope you’re ready for a beat down, Stormbringer!”

With that, Mullen charged forward.

Violet closed her eyes and stood there, waiting for Mullen to get closer.

Mullen thrust his blade forward in an attempt to run Violet through; but like water flowing around an obstacle, Violet swayed to the side, dodging Mullen’s blade.

Mullen swiped his blade to the side, only for Violet to bend backwards, the blade barely missing her torso by mere inches. With that, she committed to a flip, landing several feet away from Mullen.

She opened her eyes, taking a breath. “Wasn’t sure that’d work.”

Mullen scowled. “How is it you’ve dodged my attack so…fluidly?”

Violet chuckled. “With peace of mind comes peace of spirit, Mullen. After you so cruelly murdered my best friend, something within me snapped into place. Now, rather than hold me back, this constant state of a serene mind is merely another tool to be used.”

Mullen twirled his blade. “Hmph, so Leviathan’s curse has lifted, and Undine has found you worthy of her power. You now command the power of three of the four great spirits.”

Violet shrugged. “Iunno, why don’t you come and see? You’ve already seen that I’m as fast as Sylph’s Wind, and as Smooth as Undine’s Water. Wanna see if my attacks hold the same weight as Gnome’s Earth?”

“You’ve left me no choice in the matter.” Mullen composed himself, sheathing his blade and clasping his hands together as he summoned his own power.

“You wield the power of the Four Great Spirits. However, they are nothing compared to the Four Great Primals.”

_‘Vio, be careful!’_ Sylph spoke out. ‘He wields the power of Garuda, the Harpy Queen and Primal Spirit of Wind!’

_‘Gaia.’_ Gnome spoke, her quiet voice trembling. _‘Mother Earth…’_

_‘He wields the power of The Tide Father.’_ Undine sounded just as surprised and worried as the other two. _‘As well as Ifrit, The Lord of Flames. Truly, we are no match for his power, Violet. We must retreat.’  
_

Leviathan, Gaia, Garuda, and Ifrit. The Four Primal Spirits of The Elements, more powerful than any of the other spirits, and rumored to be as strong as Gods.

Violet shook her head. “I’ve witnessed this power before. Mullen has used it several times when we fought alongside each other. I cannot allow it to sway me this time.”

Violet clenched her fist, taking a shaky breath. “Besides…he killed Script. I…I need to defeat him. To avenge my friend.”

Mullen, infused with the power of the primals, gave a laugh, his voice booming outwards. “Your friend was a Dragon who sympathized with the humans! He deserved to die.”

That caused Violet to snap her gaze towards Mullen, her expression changing from one of melancholic hesitation to utter hatred. “Deserved to die?”

She stepped forward, straightening her form as she got closer. “Deserved…to die? Script Dragonsil, a young man who devoted his entire life to helping others?”

“A man who has done more good in his lifetime than you have ever done in your three lifetimes? Who has done more good in his twenty-something odd years of life than I have in my mere forty-seven?”

Mullen watched as Violet approached, the dark purple aura surrounding her growing more intense as the density changed. Where once it was opaque, it was now a solid color, and he could no longer see through it.

“You have no right to talk about who deserves what, Mullen!” Violet brought her fist forward, slamming it into Mullen’s face with a speed he’d never seen before. He fell backwards, looking up at Violet with widened eyes.

“You who set history in motion simply so you could escape your past! You who toppled nations from the shadows and set our own beloved sister on a path of self destruction in the throes of her own ecstasy!”

Violet reached down and grabbed Mullen, lifting him up by the collar of his shirt and glaring into his eyes. “It is your fault that I have watched my friends and family crumble into bloodstained dust!”

The power of the primals were nothing compared to the intense power radiating from Violet, her fighting spirit lit ablaze to the point of enveloping her from the inside out. 

Mullen stared with widened eyes as he realized just what he was witnessing. Reaching outwards and slamming his own fist into Violet’s face, he landed on his feet as she staggered backwards in surprise, dropping him.

Mullen leapt backwards, unsheathing his blade once again. “Where…where has this power come from?” 

Once Violet recovered from her surprise, her gaze snapped back towards Mullen, and he noticed features that hadn’t been present in Violet before.

Violet growled at Mullen, baring fangs that hadn’t been there before. Scales materialized upon the skin of her cheeks as her eyes formed into slits. The Dragon blood within her awakened, the sudden influx of emotional power causing the beast blood inside to grow stronger.

This only amplified her power, as well as granting her draconic features, such as the fangs, scales and slit eyes. 

With a roar, Violet rushed forward and her vision went black as she lashed out with an immense force of strength.


	2. The Behemoth's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so maybe some of these are too short to actually do anything with. Whoops(TM).

“Your showing kindness to your enemies is a sign of weakness.Why do you refuse to kill your opponents, Violet Stormbringer?”

Violet staggered to her feet, grinning at The Behemoth. “You think my kindness is a sign of me bein’ weak? You think that just ‘cause I ain’t kill people that I’m not strong? Sounds to me like you’re just jealous you ain’t got the strength to hold back.”

The Behemoth scowled, lifting his blade. “How many times have you gotten back up in this fight alone? I know full well how your body works! Your wounds should be slowing you down so much you can’t move!”

Violet chuckled, lifting her fists. “Yeah, it’s true. My body hurts like hell, and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna die if this keeps up…But physical strength ain’t what I always rely on!”

The Behemoth’s scowl deepened as he rushed forward. “Then I’ll just break your spirit!”

Violet’s eyes narrowed and her grin only widened. “You fail to realize that you can’t, Behemoth!” The Behemoth’s blade swung past Violet as she stepped to the side and avoided the attack with ease that shouldn’t have been possible with her wounds.

“My spirit has been tempered with Kindness and Compassion. Despite how cliche it sounds, it’s true! My will to live is much stronger than your hatred!”

Violet brought her fist forward and slammed it into The Behemoth’s chest, sending him flying backwards.

“Those people I’ve spared? They’ve all changed their lives around and almost daily I receive mail expressing their thanks! A little bit of kindness and mercy goes a long way towards the strength of a warrior!”

The Behemoth skidded to the ground, staring upwards in surprise. He watched as Violet suddenly appeared before him with speed that he swore was impossible.

“Let this be a lesson to you, Behemoth. I’m not weak because I spare the lives of others. Kindness begets Kindness, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	3. Two Best Friends vs an Army of Angels.

“Looks like we’ve got to do things differently, Violet.” Script lifted his spear, grinning.

“Differently? What, you mean you actually have to put forth some effort for once? Gods forbid!” Violet put her hand to her chest, gasping as she pretended to be mortified at the aspect of her best friend doing some hard work.

Script rolled his eyes. “Alright listen here. Not everybody can have their arm ripped off by an Angry Dragon God and live. Face it Vio, not everybody is as great as you are.”

Violet shrugged, grinning. “What can I say? I’m pretty cool.”

Conversations like these always happened between the two either in the middle of a battle, or near the beginning of a battle. Violet and Script are always poking fun at each other.

The way they fight together is another testament to their friendship. Usually they fight on their own, solo style. However, moments like these, when an army of Angels is approaching really showcases just how well they work.

Violet and Script moved in perfect sync with one another, Script’s spear piercing through angels like they were butter, and Violet’s fist crushing them as though they were made entirely of paper.

As they fought, their movements become more fluid and soon their attacks flowed along like water in a stream. When Script struck, it held the weight of Violet’s attacks, and when Violet struck it was as swift as Script’s spear.

When Script needed to take to the air, Violet knelt down and boosted Script with her hand, throwing him into the air and allowing him to take flight.

Script then threw his spear down to Violet, who caught it and erupted into a whirlwind of death. Despite her clumsiness with the spear, Violet at least knew the basics and the angels couldn’t touch her as she distracted them long enough for Script’s plan.

Script hovered their in the air, magic glowing in his hands as he readied an attack that would end the fight once and for all. 

During this time, Violet would be gathering the power of Earth, summoning it into her right heel.

After roughly three minutes, Violet leapt into the air, tossing the spear back to Script, who transferred all the magic into it. Script’s spear glowed with the element of Script’s choice, a dark energy which contrasted against The Angels.

Script then twirled around and threw his spear as hard as he could towards the remaining Angel soldiers, and Violet followed soon after, flipping forward and using her momentum to add even more weight into her heel.

Violet and the spear slammed into the ground, erupting into a blast of Earth and Dark Magic. The blast was so powerful it turned the remaining angels into dust and left a crater as large as The Crystal Palace in Inferia’s Capital.

Script dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. As the dust settled, he watched as Violet climbed out of the crater they caused, grinning.

“Talk about unholy retribution.”

Violet sighed, shaking her head. “L-Leave the witty puns to me, Script.”


	4. Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day. A day where people who love one another get together and celebrate their affections.

A day where people who have feelings for another reveal those feelings and either end up happy or terribly sad.

For one individual, Valentine’s Day was none of those things.

In the Eastern part of Duma Desert, there is a cliffside which overlooks a massive explosion of corrupted crystal, frozen in time as it towers over the land and reminds the people of their mistakes in the past.

Atop this cliffside, there is a wooden cross, with a crystal dagger resting ontop of it. And standing before this cross, was a woman.

This woman’s height was impressive, and the way she carried herself meant she was no normal giantess woman.

Rather than her standard clothing, a trademarked uniform that was more fitting for her than it was for anybody else, this woman wore something more…formal.

She wore a soft yellow dress which loosely fit her, the length extending some feet behind her. Her dark purple hair fell behind her shoulders, rather than tied up in the usual ponytail it simply flowed behind her, wavy and messy.

In her left hand she held a bottle of liquor and a black rose.

She set the rose down on the cross, and unsealed the bottle, which she poured atop the rose and the dagger, watching as it pooled at the base of the cross and soaked itself into the ground.

“…Happy Valentine’s Day, Avora.” She muttered to herself as the bottle emptied. Setting it down beside the cross, the woman sat down, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her arm atop them.

“I wish things could have been different, y’know?” The words felt as hollow as when she said them last year, and the years before that. Each passing year, they felt more and more hollow, less sincere than the first couple times. 

Violet wasn’t sure if she meant it anymore, but at this point, it was part of the ritual.


	5. Hatred for Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these are based around my OC, Violet, yes.  
> Fight me.

Violet wasn’t one to get angry. She was one of those people who, when enraged, took a while to calm down. So she always tried to stop herself from being so quick to anger.

Yet…when Avora had justified her actions against Violet with such a pathetic excuse, she snapped.

Nobody cares about her? This was her only way to be noticed? She was **_alone_**? Violet knew nothing of her pain?

With a yell, Violet brought her right leg upwards and kicked Avora in the face, sending her flying backwards.

She landed, skidding across the dirt before coming to a stop. Violet approached, her footsteps heavy with anger. Her stance was calm, but seething inside her was pure rage.

“I know nothing of your pain? Are you really sure about that, Avora? Knowing everything you do about me?” Violet scowled down at her would-be murderer. “Or have you conveniently forgotten that I once traveled alongside you, and all the stories I told you about my life up to the point of us meeting?”

Avora stared back up at Violet, eyes widened. “That’s…”

“Nobody cares about you? This was your only way to be noticed?” Violet’s anger rose, along with her voice as she continued to repeat Avora’s excuses. “Have you forgotten about the woman who fell in love with you, even if you had just planned to betray her in the end? The woman who would blindly follow you to the ends of the world?”

Violet reached down, grabbed Avora’s arm and pulled her to her feet. Violet then stepped back, lifting her left arm. Her fist was clenched, and her mouth was twisted into a scowl. 

Avora stared, blinking. “Violet-”

“No. Do not call me by that name. As cliche as it sounds…you haven’t earned the right. To you, I am Mephianese Silverlake.” Violet spat the words out with as much venom as she’d built up over the years following Avora’s betrayal. 

“And to me…you’re nothing but a sad woman who needs to be put to rest yet again!”

Avora’s eyes widened as Violet rushed forward and slammed her left fist into Avora’s face. Avora staggered backwards, only for Violet to lift her right leg upwards and slam it down on Avora’s head, sending her crashing to the ground.

Avora attempted to stand, only for Violet to bring her leg down again onto the woman’s back, crushing her underneath her heel.

At first, Violet had truly felt conflicted about destroying Avora’s bodies in their previous encounters. Deathbringer kept bringing her back to life, and Violet had to keep killing her. It was a vicious cycle, one that saw no apparent end.

Now, however…Violet had no trouble putting Avora to rest as many times as was needed. Avora had betrayed her, almost killed her, and lied to her so many times in between. But now…she just spouted off nonsensical self-pity excuses as to why she attempted to kill Violet.

It reminded Violet too much about herself. About how she deserved to die after sleeping through her friends deaths. About how she shouldn’t have survived Avora’s attacks. About how she was destined to always be alone and was a curse upon those who got close to her.

And Violet had always hated mirrors. And even though it was bad luck…She was going to break this one. For good.

After another smash of Violet’s heel, Avora stopped moving. It dissolved into ash, scattering into the wind. Another sign that Avora was simply moving around in undead husks that looked almost identical to her.

“…I’m sorry, Avora.” She muttered to herself.


	6. Violet's Anger...

There were rumors of a town where witches were executed simply for existing. Of course, Violet had decided to investigate. After a drawn out process of trying to meet The Elder of The Village, she stood in an alchemy lab, faced with Lucia.

Lucia was a Mage born from this village, and she seemed intent on making them suffer, as they once made her suffer so many years ago.

They had already faced off, but Lucia wasn’t giving up. They were at an impasse, and as such, Lucia had found it appropriate to have a talk with Violet before they fought once more.

“You don’t know what it’s like to be persecuted because of who you are. You bear a Title! A symbol of power and respect!” Lucia shouted as she lifted her right arm, glowing with magic. “You know nothing of what it’s like to be rejected for something you cannot control!”

Violet listened intently, watching Lucia as she accused her of having a status she had to earn, not one she was born with like so many others.

“You don’t know what it’s like to be fooled into loving someone, only for them to betray you in the end!”

That’s when something snapped. Her patience ended, eyes narrowed and voice heavy with emotion, she spoke.

“Weak.”

Lucia’s eyes widened. “What?”

Violet lifted her fists. “Such a weak reasoning for being as cruel as you are. Betrayal? Persecution? Rejection?” Violet rushed forward. Lucia lifted her right arm, shooting off blasts of fire towards Violet.

Enraged, Violet rushed through the fire, their flames doing nothing more than igniting her fighting spirit even more.

“I know these things well! In fact, I daresay I’m more acquainted with them than you’ll ever be!” Violet brought her right arm upwards, slamming into Lucia’s chest and sending her staggering backwards.

“Some would say that, ever since I was born, I was destined for such terrible things! Rejection because of my weakness, persecution because of my halfling nature…!” 

Tears welled in her eyes, her voice cracked in a fit of anger and sadness. “Betrayal at the hands of the woman I loved to the point of risking everything to follow her!” Violet rushed Lucia once more, slamming her left fist into the woman’s face and sending her to the ground.

Lucia stared up at Violet as she towered over the mage. Despite the intense beating she’d just given to her, Violet seemed so small, so vulnerable. Much like Lucia, Violet had never opened up this much to anybody before. 

“Then you know what it’s like! So why…why do you protect the foolish race which has caused you so much pain?”

Violet took a deep breath. “…Because, Lucia. Unlike you, I’m not a monster.”

Those words echoed through Lucia’s head. She sat up, lowering her gaze like a child who had just been scolded. Crossing her legs and resting her arms in her lap, she began to sob, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Violet turned away, sighing. “…Turn yourself in, Lucia. At the very least, you’ll be given a fair trial.”

Lucia shook her head. “They’ll…execute me.”

Violet took another deep breath. “…Humans change, Lucia. We Non-Humans take a little longer. But Humans always live such short lives, they go through so many phases within them that they’re not always a constant. You just have to believe in them.”

Lucia’s voice cracked as she responded. “…I can’t believe in Humans the way you do, Stormbringer.”

“Then that, Lucia, is another one of your fatal flaws.” Violet opened the door and stepped out.


	7. Violet versus The Deathbringer

Violet wasn’t one to fight for revenge. She never held grudges, not even when she was almost killed so many times in her life. 

She always found it in her heart to forgive people, even after they did so many terrible things.

But then it happened. The Deathbringer towering over the bodies of Avora and Script.

His undead army approaching from behind him. She faced off against them alone.

Avora’s sword lay at her feet, glowing with a dark power Violet could never have dreamed of wielding. Reaching down, she lifted the sword by the hilt and held it with two hands.

It was heavy, yet she was determined to wield it. The dark energy formed tendrils which wrapped around Violet’s hands, trailing up her arms before lodging themselves within her open scars, the power coursing through her.

A voice spoke in her head.

> __
>
>> _‘Your anger and hatred are now your greatest weapon, mortal. I care not who you are, darkness does not discriminate._
>> 
>> _It does not matter what you fight for, darkness will enshroud everything anyhow. What does matter is how strong you are.  
> _
>> 
>> _Should you become drunk with this power, it will consume you. Should you fail to control this power, it will consume you. Now go, wield the power so many others wielded before you.’_

There was pain as the darkness welled inside of her, amplifying power she wasn’t aware that she had.

Her serene mind was smothered, wiped away entirely and replaced with a blazing fighting spirit which raged within.

The Deathbringer chuckled. “You think that just because you’re wielding a sword that you can defeat me, Stormbringer? Not even your beloved best friend Script could defeat me, and he’s a Dragon! What makes you think you’ve got a chance?”

The voice spoke again.

> _‘He is annoying. Condescending, conceited, believes he is invincible, does he not? Believe me, I know the type.’_

There was a bitterness as the voice spoke about Deathbringer.

> _‘…Eliminate him.’_

Violet didn’t need to be told twice. She also knew she hadn’t needed to respond to Deathbringer. Not that she could if she wanted to, she was pretty sure that her rage and hatred was so overpowering that if her mouth opened it would let loose a blood-boiling scream unbecoming of her.

So she rushed forward, lifting her blade with blinding speed and slashing Deathbringer across his chest, forming a cut across his flesh and causing his eyes to widen.

“Well. That was unexpected!” Where a normal, mortal being would collapse from the sheer shock of their chest being seemingly slashed open, Deathbringer simply staggered back as his flesh mended itself together. He lifted his own blade, pointing it at Violet.

“But do not think this battle is won simply because you have somehow found the strength to wield a blade! I will destroy you, Stormbringer!”


	8. Violet and The Holyfist.

“For a Simple Delivery Girl, you sure do have a heavy heart.”

The words stung as they reached Violet, and they felt like a dagger driving its way through her chest and directly into the heart this person claimed was so heavy.

“Yeah…?” Violet spoke as the realization struck her. “And just…who do you think you are, analyzing me?”

The person who spoke simply sighed. “Well, if you wish to know who I am, I suppose it can’t be helped.” They reached up and removed their mask, revealing their face.

His face was old and wrinkled, yet still sparkling with life. His hair was white with age, yet his facial hair remained a bright blond color, matching his hair back when it was naturally blond. 

“Violet Silverlake, do you really not recognize your Master when you see him?”

Violet’s eyes widened. “M-Master Hamon!” She immediately dropped to a kneel, bowing her head. “I…I thought you were dead!”

Hamon smiled. “Stand up, Violet. You can’t kill me off that easily.”

Violet stood, still staring at her master with childlike wonder. “But…I saw you get killed!”

Hamon shook his head, his smile turning to a mischievous grin. “You saw me get thrown off a cliff. But what you didn’t see, was me make my daring escape using a substitution technique! What you saw thrown off the cliff was nothing more than a straw dummy.”

“B-But why didn’t you try to contact me! Or anybody?” Violet waved her arm in a frantic manner, as if attempting to show her frustration. Tantrums really didn’t work with only one arm.

“If I had, my enemies would know I was still alive, and you would probably be tortured, or worse, killed off as they tried to get from you my location.” Hamon’s logic was sound, and the more Violet thought about it, the less upset she was.

“Well…alright fine! But…why are you here now, of all places and times?”

“Well Violet…I’m here because you’re an idiot.”

Violet blinked, frowning. “R-Rude.” But she couldn’t exactly argue with the man who knew her the most. If he said she was an idiot, then clearly she wasn’t doing things in a smart manner.

“I’m only joking.” He chuckled. “You actually handle yourself well these days. As such…I think it’s time I taught you a few extra things about how to fight.” He gestured to her missing right arm. “You lost one of your most valuable weapons in hand-to-hand combat.”

Violet nodded, and the feeling of emptiness where her right arm had been only seemed to grow, as if she were expecting to lose other limbs too.

“But do not fret, child. You are still capable of taking down any foe, and learning these moves.”

Hamon dropped his bags and outstretched his hand to Violet. “So. Are you willing to learn?”

Violet felt like a child again. A small, inexperienced child who looked upon the world with naive wonder. A child who had approached Hamon Holyfist so long ago and asked for his guidance.

This situation was much like that one. Hamon took one look at her, decided she wasn’t fit for any guild but his, and offered her a home and a place to learn. Opportunities she was sure wouldn’t have been offered anywhere else.

And much like their first meeting, Violet took Hamon’s hand with no hesitation, and they shook to seal the deal.

“Very well, Violet Stormbringer. Today I’m going to teach you an ability that took me several years to master.”

“If it took you that long…”

“Hush child.” Hamon nodded. “It took me years, but someone like you can most likely learn it within days. You seem to have a knack for learning things in an abnormal amount of time.”

Violet frowned. “A-Alright, Master Hamon.”

“Good! Now let us begin.” Hamon’s grin could have made the sun jealous with how bright it was. He was like a father to Violet, and for the first time in many days, Violet felt a small twinge of hope as her teachings began anew.

Surely this wasn’t the end for her.


	9. Growing up..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay, that speech was pretty much taken from DBZ Abridged. But like. It made me cry, so I wrote a scene in which Vio was put in the same situation.
> 
> Fight me.

“Violet…” Avora spoke as she looked up at her old friend. 

The Behemoth chuckled. “Go ahead, Avora. Talk some sense into this girl.”

Ignoring The Behemoth, Avora continued. “… _ **Grow up.**_ ”

Violet’s eyes widened and her stance straightened.

“You act like you’re the only one suffering. But I believe that Tempest has some stories for you. And I can assume they all end with: “And then he died too”. And before you start whining about your past, _**again**_ -and I get it-take a moment to consider that my best friend made me a soulless killing machine to kill you.”

Avora shook her head. “And that doesn’t even come close to the complete tragedy that is Mullen and how many betrayals he’s gone through himself, as well as how many times he’s betrayed those he cared about.”

Mullen wanted to object, but he knew she was right…

Avora continued. “The Behemoth is right. You think you’re better than everyone else, but there you stand: the good woman doing nothing. And while evil triumphs, and your rigid pacifism crumbles into blood-stained dust, the only victory afforded to you is that you stuck true to your beliefs.“

Those words caused tears to well in Violet’s eyes as she choked back a sob, staring down at Avora.

“You were a coward. To your last whimper. I fear not my own death, but that all I have come to love: you, and the things that are not you, will perish with me. So please…Violet… _ **Stop holding back**_.” Avora closed her eyes and her breathing ceased.

With that, something within Violet snapped. She’d seen Avora die many times, hells, she’d even killed Avora multiple times.

But something about watching her die like this, knowing her death was permanent…Knowing that she still cared. Still loved her.

With a scream, Violet doubled over as she felt the weight upon her shoulders lift. The ground beneath her cracked and shattered, forming a crater with Violet at the center of it. 

The Behemoth watched on, features frozen in a mixture of impressed and afraid.

Violet felt herself growing, not just her power, but her form as well. Where she once stood an impressive ten feet tall, her size shifted and she grew to an even more impressive twenty feet tall. 

“Woah! Talk about a growth spurt!” Script grinned. “She’s doin’ it, Mullen.”

Mullen chuckled. “It seems she is, Script.”

“I don’t get it.” Tempest frowned. “What’s she doing?”

“Giants are known to be able to change their heights to accomplish a number of tasks.” Script said, nodding to Violet. “A typical giant can perform this ability and controls just how large or small they become. However, since Vio is only half-giant…”

“She can only double her size.” Mullen finished. “I’m not sure how long she can maintain it, perhaps indefinitely, much like her full-blooded brothers.”

“Okay, sure, but…why has she waited until now?” Tempest was still confused, frowning as she learned this knowledge.

“Honestly?” Script shrugged. “No idea. It’s…probably like Avora said. Vio was holding back, even if it was unintentional.”

Tempest nodded, though she still didn’t quite get it. Instead, she turned back to see Violet’s release of power finish.

Violet straightened, standing at now double her height. She reached forward and grabbed Avora’s weapon. For many, it would be considered a greatsword, but with Violet’s surge of unusual strength and her having been enlarged, it fit in her hand like a normal longsword.

“Tempest.” Violet turned to look up at her sister, residing upon the cliff above. “May I borrow your sword? I’m going to need two to get this job done.”

Tempest’s eyes widened as she looked down at Violet. Even from down there, her voice carried and commanded respect. But she looked so calm, so…in control.

With a nod, Tempest lifted her own greatsword from the ground and tossed it down to Violet, where it landed at her feet, hilt facing upwards as it stabbed into the ground.

“Thank you.” Violet reached down and grabbed the sword, lifting it from the ground with no effort at all. She turned to The Behemoth, who had gotten over his surprise and was readying his own blades.

“You really think growing up is going to be enough to stop me, Stormbringer? I’ve taken down things so much bigger than you!” The Behemoth chuckled.

Violet said nothing, instead she just charged. The Behemoth lifted his blades just in time to block an overhead swing from Violet, both of her swords slamming into his own.

He struggled to stand upright against the force of her weapons, sparks flying as he pushed back against her, scowling up at her.

“S-So! You’ve grown not just in height, but also strength! Finally deciding to put up a fight, have you!?” 

Violet remained silent, her eyes glaring deep into The Behemoth’s. 

That serene look pissed him off. How could she be so calm!? He’d killed so many people she loved and cared for, yet here she was, striking with the force of a dragon, all while not showing a hint of anger!

With a roar, he pushed her away and brought his blades forward. They sliced through her side, opening yet another scar. Yet she didn’t even flinch, instead pulling away without so much as a grimace of pain.

“I won’t let you get away! Not again, Stormbringer! I’ll kill you, even if it’s the last thing I do!” With that, The Behemoth rushed forward, leaping into the air and bringing his own blades downward upon Violet.

Violet lifted her greatswords, sparks flying as she blocked The Behemoth’s blow. He pushed against her, using all his might, and although she struggled, he failed to so much as make her budge. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Leonard.”

The first words Violet had spoke since she’d rushed him, and she dared use his name! 

With a roar, he hooked his blades upon Violet’s and flipped forward, slamming his foot into Violet’s back and forcing her to stagger forward. Using the momentum from his kick, he flipped again, landing on his feet not too far from Violet.

Violet’s back was bleeding profusely, the blood soaking through her uniform as all of her scars were opened all at once. Yet she still stood straight, turning to face The Behemoth.

“Why do you refuse to fall down and die already?! I’ve killed so many of your friends and family! Hells, I’ve almost killed you several times! Why don’t you just die!”

Violet rushed forward, and she sliced at The Behemoth, only for him to duck underneath the blade, and soon they were engaged in a deadly dance, each swiping away at the other, blocking, parrying, and dodging their strikes.

Sparks flew as their blades clashed, steel on steel, ringing throughout the canyon. The Earth shook beneath them, the ground cracking as their dance continued, unable to withstand the weight of their battle.

The sky tore open, lightning flashing across the horizon as rain began to fall. Truly a scene worthy of their final battle.

However, just as quickly as their fight began, it ended as the both of them failed to parry the others attack. The Behemoth’s blade ran through Violet, so far as the hilt pressing against her abdomen as the blade stuck out from her back.

Violet’s blade had done the same to The Behemoth, and the both of them ceased their movements, leaning against the other for support.

The last thing The Behemoth saw was Violet grinning down at him, then everything went black.


End file.
